(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bamboo baskets and more particularly, to the fabrication of modularized bamboo frame member set for bamboo baskets.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various materials including ceramics, glass, wood, plastics, stainless steel, and etc. may be used for making tables, chairs, cabinets, storage containers, and many other furniture. To show an antique sense of beauty, wood and bamboo are intensively used to make furniture and storage containers.
A conventional bamboo furniture is known comprising a frame structure and a plurality of wall panels formed of bamboo strips by weaving. These bamboo panels have open spaces, and are fastened to the frame structure by an adhesive or by means of binding wires. There is known another structure of bamboo furniture in which the bamboo panels are formed of transverse bamboo slats and longitudinal bamboo slats, and the transverse and longitudinal bamboo slats are fastened together by rattan cords. The fabrication of this structure of bamboo furniture requires much time and labor, and therefore the cost of this structure of bamboo furniture is high.
There is also another design of bamboo storage container invented by the present inventor, which comprises a top frame, a bottom frame, and a plurality of bamboo slats connected between the top frame and the bottom frame. The bamboo slats have the respectively top and bottom ends respectively fastened to respective bottom mounting holes on the top frame and respective top mounting holes on the bottom frame. Because the bamboo slats are springy, it requires much time and labor to fasten the bamboo slats to the top frame and the bottom frame. Further, the top frame and the bottom frame are each formed of four bamboo slats, and the four bamboo slats are connected to one another end to end to form a rectangular open frame. The fabrication of this design of bamboo storage container also requires much time and labor. Therefore, this design of bamboo storage container is not suitable for mass production. Further, the top frame and the bottom frame have sharp angles, having less sense of beauty.